Closer than Friends
by Lizzie2010
Summary: Will left JJ, taking Henry with him, giving her an ultimatum. Hotch helped her decide what to do, and soon both realized something could happen for them. But first, JJ had to decide. Fanfic Challenge from tonnie2001696 and ilovetvalot forum. Enjoy!


This is a friendship situation but has hints of leading to something closer.

And this is a fanfic prompt challenge from Ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 forum. Hoped I did justice to the challenge.

This takes place after Season Five, Episode 15 – Public Enemy.

Disclaimer; I don't own any thing from CM…just wished the folks from CBS would leave things as it should be.

….

Closer than Friends

Chapter 1

"JJ, a word please?" Hotch said to JJ when they returned home from Rhode Island.

Frowning, JJ dropped her bags in her office and made the long walk through the bullpen and up to his office. Throughout, she had a pretty good idea what he wanted to talk about; her behavior and reluctance to response to the crime scene at the marketplace. She had wanted to remain with Megan, to help the newly widow through her tough times with the media and being alone at home with just her daughter. She knew it was her job at that time to suppress and control the media at the marketplace but she just couldn't bring herself to leave Megan alone.

"Yes Hotch?" she walked into the office.

"Could you close the door and have a seat?" Hotch was sitting behind his desk, riffling through his ever present piles of files, he did not see the expression of desperation in her eyes.

Feeling sad and out of sorts, she didn't see that Hotch had glanced up and was observing her. And what he was looking at disturbed him deeply. JJ had been one of his true friends. They had worked together in the BAU for a long time and he knew that she was close to the end of her rope, possibly there already. He sighed deeply; just once, he needed to be on the other side. She had been his support when the rough got going during his separation with Haley, then when Foyet killed Haley; JJ had been there to calm Jack down and held on to him while Hotch took care of Haley's body. He had stayed throughout when the coroner arrived; he wanted to assure himself that Haley would be well taken care of since he was not able to do so when she was still alive. Their marriage crumbled because of his job, their marriage crumbled because he was not sympathetic to Haley's problems.

But throughout, JJ had been there to console him, letting him know that it was not his fault Haley had died. Foyet chose his victims no matter what, Hotch had just added a bonus and challenge to Foyet and he couldn't resist taking it out on him. Foyet was just a sadistic bastard; his thrill was to watch others suffered.

On impulse, he stood up and walked around his desk and sat on the other visitor chair, next to JJ.

"JJ, this is not official. This is just between good friends."

JJ at first was puzzled but then she caught on and nodded to him.

Encouraged by her assent, he began, "JJ, you have been with me for a very long time, if you have any problems you know I'm right here. You've helped me through my…problems and I'm forever grateful, so let me return the favor, let me help you. Something is bothering you and it's hurting me to see you like this."

Surprised by his honest candor, she teared.

"Hotch, I appreciated your concern and helping you work through your problems, and helping with Jack was no problem at all. You knew that. I … I..." she stopped and then took a deep breath, she started again. "Hotch, would it be possible if I took a week's absence. I need to get away for awhile."

Hotch did not hesitate, "Of course! We're on a stand down as it is. Do what you need to do."

Nodding gratefully, she gave him a watery smile, "thanks, Hotch. I really appreciated it." JJ stood up, eager to leave. But before she took a step towards the door, she turned back to him and leaned over and pecked his cheek. Smiling sadly, she then moved to the door and left.

Hotch sighed, wishing hope against hope that she would open up to him. He could see that she had a big baggage on her shoulders and for some unknown reasons, he wanted to be the one to help lighten it.

…

JJ was in New Orleans.

Will LaMontagne had brought Henry to visit his Aunt and Uncle a month ago and had not gone back to Virginia. He was serious with his ultimatum; give up BAU or give up her family.

_God! Was that a déjà vu situation? Only that this time it was her, not Hotch, in the hot seat!_

She should add an addendum to the FBI official welcome to the FBI academy hand book; do not have a family while working in the Bureau. Especially while your assignment was a dangerous one and that you had to travel a lot.

She was staying in a hotel currently, and had contacted Will. They needed to talk. Something had to be decided.

And she still had no solution to this problem. Time and time again, she wished she had taken up Hotch's offer and aired it out to him. She smiled when she thought of Hotch. He was such a great friend, and smiled wider when she remembered seeing the look on his face on the last day before she left Virginia, two days ago. He was so concerned that it took a lot of will-power to blurt it all out. To tell him about her problems was opening the flood-gate for him and that Hotch would be forced to relive the same nightmare when Haley left him, taking Jack with her.

Thinking along that line, she began to compare her situation to Hotch; granted she and Will were not married (thank goodness!), and that they have not known each other as long as Hotch and Haley had. They both had a son each and they both worked in a highly volatile environment where coming home was not a guarantee.

Work; she loved her job. As a media liaison, it was her duty to make sure the public was given information as much or as little as possible depending on how it might benefit the public. Granted, her job was not an easy one, facing the press was not an easy feat; they were always compared to blood-hungry vultures or scavengers. Sometimes, they seemed to have no conscious as far as the victim's families were concerned, all they wanted was bragging rights to who had the most exclusive information and how much they could get from the highest bidder. Never once did they really care about the people they hurt with the information they'd obtained.

On the brighter side of her job was her team. Her BAU team; they were her family. Of course, Hotch was the patriarch of the family; his concern was getting the job done but not at the expense of his agents, yes, even though he never showed it but he cared about each and every member of his team, even Penelope Garcia.

Dave Rossi was their 'dowager' of the team, he was the sage and adviser, but nonetheless, one of them even though he joined the team last. Every one of the team held him in high regards but not so high, as Morgan and Emily constantly reminded him. JJ smiled as she recalled several antics between Dave, Morgan and Emily.

Even though she had been with the team as long as Hotch, she had never regarded herself as the 'matriarch'; gosh, she was still too young to be one! But it was her job that separated her and the team. The team; Hotch, Dave, Emily, Morgan and Reid were profilers. She was not although hanging around them, she sort of became one of them, and she had learned how to profile and doing it with ease. They had never singled her out, she was part of them. Shaking her head, she was not thinking straight…she was contracting her thoughts.

God! I need a drink!

Looking around the lobby, she spotted the bar and made a beeline for it.

Ordering a strong drink-scotch on the rocks; she had seen Hotch and Dave drink it, so she figured it didn't hurt to have one, normally she was more of the beer drinker but not this moment. This time she wanted something that would burn her thoughts.

As she walked to a table, she saw a familiar dark head couple of tables down. It was unmistakable.

Aaron Hotchner.

Smiling, she approached his table, his back towards her.

"Are you stalking me?" she spoke up, and chuckled when she saw his body jerked slightly. He quickly turned around and was surprise to see her.

"JJ! This is a surprise! I didn't know you're here!" a very surprised Hotch stood up facing her.

JJ couldn't help but laughed, "not as surprise as I am to see you here, off all places in the country! Consultation?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he waved his hand over the paperwork scattered on the table; no gory photos.

"Guest lecture at Tulane University," he replied.

Nodding her head in understanding she spoke, "easy schedule, huh?"

"Not really. You know I'm not very comfortable in doing guest lectures but Dave had gone up to New York for a pow-wow meeting with his agent; another book in the works."

"Such a busy man, our Dave Rossi," she said sarcastically.

Hotch shook his head and chuckled, then he proffered a chair adjacent to his; she took sat down, nodding her thanks.

"So, JJ…is Will here?" he looked around as he spoke.

JJ hesitated and Hotch caught it instantly when he saw the earlier sparkle in her eyes disappeared.

"JJ! What's going on? Where's Will and Henry?" he asked as he put his papers in order and set them aside, giving her his full attention. He didn't like what this was about to lead.

Breathing in, she held in for a moment and giving herself a mental push, she expelled the held-in breath; _here it goes_…

"Hotch, Will left about a month ago…before we headed to Wyoming. We've been doing casework back to back and…" taking another deep breath, she continued, "he gave me an ultimatum; give up BAU or he's leaving with Henry," she grabbed her drink and took a long pull, grimacing at the sharp sting going down her throat but it helped with the sting of the words.

Hotch was shocked, he thought of all people, Will LaMontagne would be the one that was the most understandable as far as their job was concerned.

"JJ…I'm sorry about this. Is there anyway to talk compromise?" he offered, softly.

Shaking her blond tresses, "so far not yet. I've called him many times but he wouldn't talk to me while we were on a case. He said that he wanted us to be completely clear-headed before he'd sit down and talk with me," she sighed, tears threatening.

Reaching over, he covered his hand on hers, "JJ, I'm here." JJ smiled sadly at their hands.

"Thanks Hotch but you have your lecture…"

"Not until tomorrow morning. I came out here a day ahead…to uh," he stopped and found that he couldn't finish.

JJ looked up from their hands and to his face; this was the first time he was hesitant?

"To what, Hotch? You can tell me, you know?" she turned the table on him.

Chuckling softly, he said, "I was supposed to be in an all day meeting with Chief Strauss today but I sent an email to her secretary, letting her know that the New Orleans field office had requested a meeting with me once they found out I was going to be here for a day," he said sheepishly.

JJ laughed, "Oh, my…you lying? That's quite unlike you, Hotch."

"Not a lie, entirely. Just…a delay tactic. I know I have to face her sooner or later, I just didn't feel like sooner."

"Okay…gotta face the devil no matter…" she led on.

"I know. I just want a moment's peace before I listen to her voice," he shuddered dramatically for effect.

JJ's eyes widened, "Well, Agent Hotchner! This is one side of you I've never seen before! I gotta say, I quite like it!"

"I did take a drama course in college…a long time ago," he stopped smiling and looked in a distance but only for a moment before he cleared his head and looked back at JJ; the past was …in the past. Time to move on.

"Well, someday, you're going to have to tell me about that course in college," she encouraged him. JJ, for the first time in over a month, felt at ease; a sense of peacefulness and she found that being with Hotch always seemed as if she was home.

Home; where was that now?

JJ saw that Hotch was observing her and smiling slightly, she talked.

"Will wants me to quit the FBI and take on a less stressful job, a 9-5, Monday through Friday, no traveling type of job. He obviously doesn't know me as much as I thought he did."

Hotch was silent, letting her continue at her own pace. He knew where this was going; hadn't he faced a similar situation, a year ago?

She went on, "I was thinking of it really thoroughly but what ticked me off was what he said after that; he sacrificed his career, quit his job, for me and Henry. Left New Orleans and moved to Virginia without hesitation and thought. Yeah, he's a martyr," she frowned at her words.

"JJ, he did. But it's no excuse to flaunt that back at you, what he did was his choice, not a sacrifice. He should not have pushed you," just like Haley. He shook his head; what was he thinking of? He should not compare his late wife to this. It was not fair to her.

Before JJ spoke again, Hotch rushed in, "JJ, I'm not one to give you any advice. This should be your sole decision but know this and I speak for the rest of the team; we are behind you all the way no matter the outcome. Now, this is my personal feeling; I will miss you because you are the foundation of the BAU team. You're the heart and soul of the team. We felt it when you were on your maternity leave. No, I'm not being fair to SSA Jordan Todd, she did a great job but she's not you."

JJ, again teared.

"Oh, Hotch…thank you! This is the sweetest thing anyone had said to me, and coming from you, it's more impactful. Thank you for this piece of advice. Yes, it is."

"No…JJ, that's not what I wanted you to decide based on what I'd just said, but…" JJ held her hand up.

"Hotch…Aaron," she knew he wouldn't mind she used his name as this moment was more personal, between two friends, than two colleagues. "I know what you mean and I'm not using your advice to decide…I mean, I'm using it…oh god! I'm confused!" she shook her head in frustration; _what am I going to do?  
_Hotch was alarmed to see JJ, who was always cool and collected, losing her cool. He was more worried about her than before and seeing her in such agony, his heart felt for her.

Without hesitation, he stood up and pulled her up gently, she was puzzled and he, well…did something that was totally uncharacteristic, especially for him; he pulled her into his arms and held her for a while.

Too shock to react other wise, JJ stood within his embrace, and absorbed his strength and began to relax.

Hotch, upon sensing her tenseness gone, release his hold on her and looked at her closely, "see? Not so bad. It'll be alright. Go with your heart. Things might not seem what you wanted, but in the end, you'll be at peace. And that's the most important."

"Since when did you become so wise?" JJ teased him softly.

"Just speaking from experience…the 'been there, done that and got a T-shirt for it' situation," he returned her tease.

JJ began to laugh, "Now, that is something I'd expect Emily to say but you? I think you've been hanging around her too much."

"Tell me about it," he rolled his eyes for emphasis.

She laughed more, feeling light-hearted for the moment. "Thanks Hotch."

"Not a problem. And I kinda like it when you use my name when we're not at work," he led on.

JJ frowned slightly at the implication but Hotch looked like…Hotch. For a moment, she thought he was …flirting? Leading? Surely not?

"Er…okay but it's going to be strange. You're always Hotch to me," she told him.

"Whatever you're comfortable with," he said finally as he released her and they both sat down again.

They were both silent for a moment, each in their own thoughts; _what is going to happen next? Is there a possibility that they could be…?_

"JJ…"

"Hotch…"

They talked at the same time, laughter ensued.

"You first," they said it again, more laughter.

Nodding his head, he said, "ladies first," he said.

"Okay, I'll go first. Um…I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me later?" she asked tentatively, holding her breath.

Hotch looked at her because it was what he had wanted to ask her, did she read minds?

"Certainly but what about Will?" he held his breath.

"I'm to meet him in half an hour at his aunt's place. And as far as I know, I'm not staying for dinner over there; his aunt is not feeling very warm towards me at the moment. We used to be able to talk amicably but what ever Will had told her, she had been cool to me. I understand her decision because this is her nephew and grandnephew…and to her, it seemed as if I'm abandoning my own son…" she cracked a bit at the last.

Hotch reached over and grabbed both hands in his, "JJ! Don't even think that! You are the most caring mother I've ever met! This job is hard for parents, granted that but you'd never reneged your role as a mother. You're Henry's mother, no matter what. Fight for him and most of all, fight for yourself! Don't let those unkind words beat you down. It's not you; I know that; you're fighter. Look at all those times you fought to take a case that was not for BAU to take and looked where it ended up? A BAU case. For example, Wyoming, last month? I was really vehement in not taking it but I could see that it meant more to you than it being just a case."

"Oh, Hotch…why do you have to be the reasonable one? I was so unsure of everything but I know what to do now." She finished her drink and stood up, looking at a slightly confused Hotch.

"I have to get going…get this out of the way. Are we still on for dinner?" she asked again. For some inexplicable reason, she wanted to stay with Hotch, spent as much time with him.

"I'd love to have dinner with you. Since we're both staying here, how about dining at the hotel upstairs?" indicating the restaurant located on the top floor of the hotel.

JJ smiled and nodded, "that would be great…I didn't want to go far."

"Great, what time?" he prompted, his heart jumped a few notches.

"How about 7?" she asked.

"Would that be enough time for you to finish…and get ready?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Now, there might be a possibility that Henry's joining us, would you mind?"

Hotch smiled wider, "Of course not! You needn't asked that! I'd love to see him again."

"Thank you, Hotch…Aaron. Well, I better get going, see you tonight at seven," she made to move when Hotch, who had stood up as well, leaned in to kiss her on her cheek and whispered an unconventional 'good luck' and smiling encouragingly, nodded.

Thoroughly surprised at his action again, she nodded, speechless, and left the bar hurriedly. She told herself that if she didn't move now, she would never; that she wanted more, much more, of what Hotch had insinuated.

_But did he?_

She knew he did, because he held her longer than was conventional within their relationship…something, somewhere, the equation had changed. The equation being that they were very good friends and colleagues all this time, now…who knew? Wherever it was going, it sounded promising and she needed change. If that change include Hotch, well, so be it!

Thinking of the 'beyond' caused her heart rate to accelerate momentarily as she left the lobby, heading out to her rental car. She recalled his parting kiss; it was closer to her lips than on her cheek!

…End….

This is an unusual pairing, for me but it's very interesting. Please let me know what you think; like? Don't like?


End file.
